teen_wolf_packfandomcom-20200214-history
Pack Mentality/Transcript
: SCOTT: roaring GET AWAY FROM ME! ( ) : STILES: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : SCOTT: I wanna go out with Allison. : SCOTT: I kissed her. : STILES: I saw. ( ) : SCOTT: I want a semi-freaking-normal life! ( ) : STILES: Medical examiner determines killer of girl to be animal, not human. Derek-- not killer, let out of jail. ( ) : SCOTT: yelling You did this to me! : DEREK: The bite is a gift. : SCOTT: I don't want it. : DEREK: You will. : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHH! : SCOTT: Who were they? : DEREK: Hunters. : ALLISON: That's my dad. : SCOTT: Everything in my life is somehow perfect! Why are you trying to ruin it? : STILES: You're cursed, Scott. ( ) SCOTT'S DREAMSCAPE-- BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Come on. : ALLISON: smiling Where are you taking me? : SCOTT: Somewhere where we can be alone. : ALLISON: We are alone... : SCOTT: Somewhere where we can be more alone. Come on! : ALLISON: whispering What's wrong? : SCOTT: urgently Get away! : ALLISON: Scott? Scott? : SCOTT: growling Get away from me! END DREAM BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: So, you killed her? : SCOTT: I don't know. I just woke up. And I was sweating like crazy, and I couldn't breathe. I've never had a dream where I woke up like that before. : STILES: Really? I have. Usually ends a little differently... : SCOTT: A) I mean I've never had a dream that felt that real, and B) never give me that much detail about you in bed again. : STILES: Noted. Let me take a guess here-- : SCOTT: No, I know, you think it has something to do with me going out with Allison tomorrow, like I'm gonna lose control and rip her throat out. : STILES: No, of course not! : STILES: ...Yeah, that's totally it. : STILES: scoffing Hey, come on! It's gonna be fine, all right? Personally, I think you're handling this pretty freakin' amazingly. You know, it's not like there's a Lycanthropy for Beginners class you can take. : SCOTT: thoughtfully Yeah... not a class, but maybe a teacher. : STILES: Who, Derek? : STILES: incredulously You forgetting the part where we got him tossed in jail? : SCOTT: Yeah, I know, but chasing her, dragging her to the back of the bus... it felt so real. : STILES: How real? : SCOTT: Like it actually happened. : STILES: stunned ...I think it did. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: reassuringly She's probably fine-- : SCOTT: She's not answering my texts, Stiles. : STILES: It could just be a coincidence, all right? A seriously amazing coincidence... : SCOTT: Just help me find her, okay? Do you see her? : STILES: No... : SCOTT: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! : ALLISON: You scared the hell out of me! : SCOTT: relieved You're okay! : ALLISON: Once my heart starts beating again, yeah. : ALLISON: ...What? : SCOTT: sighing I'm just happy to see you. : THOMAS: PA system Attention students, this is your principal. I know you're all wondering about the incident that occurred last night to one of our buses. While the police work to determine what happened, classes will proceed as usual. : ALLISON: Save me a seat at lunch? : SCOTT: Yeah. : JACKSON: snidely What are you looking at, asswipe? : SCOTT: quietly Maybe it was my blood on the door... : STILES: shrugging Could have been animal blood. : STILES: You know, maybe you caught a rabbit or something? : SCOTT: appalled And did what? : STILES: shrugging Ate it. : SCOTT: Raw? : STILES: sarcastically No, you stopped to bake it in a little Werewolf oven! I don't know, you're the one who can't remember anything. : HARRIS: snidely Mr. Stilinski, if that's your idea of a hushed whisper, you might want to pull the headphones out every once in a while. I think you and Mr. McCall would benefit from a little distance, yes? : STILES: No... : HARRIS: sarcastically Let me know if the separation anxiety gets to be too much. : HARLEY: Hey! I think they found something! : SCOTT: shocked That's not a rabbit... : STILES: Okay. This is good, this is good! He got up, he's not dead. Dead guys can't do that. : SCOTT: Stiles, I did that. : STILES: But dreams aren't memories. : SCOTT: Then it wasn't a dream... Something happened last night, and I can't remember what. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: What makes you so sure that Derek even has all the answers? : SCOTT: Because during the full moon, he wasn't changed. He was in total control while I was running around in the middle of the night, attacking some totally innocent guy. : STILES: sighing You don't know that. : SCOTT: I don't not know it. I can't go out with Allison. I have to cancel. : STILES: No, you're not cancelling, okay? You can't just cancel your entire life! We'll figure it out. : LYDIA: curiously Figure out what? : SCOTT: Just, uh, homework... : STILES: Yeah. : STILES: confused Why is she sitting with us? : ALLISON: Thanks! : JACKSON: Get up. : STUDENT: How come you never ask Danny to get up? : DANNY: Because I don't stare at his girlfriend's coin slot. : DANNY: So, I hear they're saying its some type of animal attack. Probably a cougar. : JACKSON: I heard mountain lion. : LYDIA: A cougar is a mountain lion. : LYDIA: ...Isn't it? : JACKSON: Who cares? The guy's probably some homeless tweaker who's gonna die anyway. : STILES: Actually, I just found out who it is. Check it out. : REPORTER: video The Sheriff's department won't speculate on details of the incident but confirmed the victim, Garrison Myers, did survive the attack. Myers was taken to a local hospital where he remains in critical condition. : SCOTT: gasping I know this guy. : ALLISON: You do? : SCOTT: Yeah, when I used to take the bus, back when I lived with my dad. He was the driver. : LYDIA: boredly Can we talk about something slightly more fun, please? Like, oh, where are we going tomorrow night? : LYDIA: You said you and Scott were hanging out tomorrow, right? : ALLISON: Um, we were thinking of what we were gonna do... : LYDIA: Well, I am not sitting home again, watching lacrosse videos, so if the four of us are hanging out, we are doing something fun. : SCOTT: stunned Hanging out? Like, the four of us? : SCOTT: Do you wanna hang out, like, us and them? : ALLISON: warily Yeah, I guess... Sounds fun... : JACKSON: You know what else sounds fun? Stabbing myself in the face with this fork. : LYDIA: How 'bout bowling? You love to bowl. : JACKSON: scoffing Yeah, with actual competition. : ALLISON: How do you know we're not actual competition? You can bowl, right? : SCOTT: Sort of... : JACKSON: Is it "sort of," or "yes?" : SCOTT: Yes. In fact, I'm a great bowler. : STILES: You're a terrible bowler! : SCOTT: groaning I know! I'm such an idiot. : STILES: God, it was like watching a car wreck. I mean, first, it turned into the whole group-date thing, and the out of nowhere comes that phrase-- : SCOTT: nodding "Hang out." : STILES: You don't "hang out" with hot girls, okay? It's like death. Once it's "hanging out," you might as well be her gay best friend. You and Danny can start hanging out. : SCOTT: sighing How is this happening? I either killed a guy, or I didn't. : STILES: obliviously I don't think Danny likes me very much... : SCOTT: obliviously I ask Allison on a date, and now we're hanging out... : STILES: obliviously Am I not attractive to gay guys? : SCOTT: obliviously I make first line, and the team captain wants to destroy me, and now-now I'm gonna be late for work. : STILES: exasperatedly Wait, Scott you didn't-- am I attractive to gay guys-- : STILES: sighing You didn't answer my question! BEACON HILLS ANIMAL CLINIC : SCOTT: apologetically Sorry, sorry... : DEATON: pointedly You're all of two minutes late. : SCOTT: I just don't want you to think I'm slacking... : DEATON: Scott, I guarantee you, you're one of the least slacking kids in this town. : DEATON: Hey! I see somebody's ready to get their stitches out! : STILINSKI: Hey there, Scott. You staying out of trouble? : SCOTT: nodding Yeah... : STILINSKI: Hey, listen-- while I'm here, you mind taking a look at those pictures I was telling you about? Sacramento still can't determine an animal. : DEATON: hesitantly I'm not exactly an expert... : DEATON: This is the guy who was attacked on the bus? : STILINSKI: nodding Yeah. And, we found wolf hairs on Laura Hale's body. : SCOTT: A wolf? : SCOTT: shyly I mean, I think I read somewhere that wolves haven't been in California for, like, sixty years... : DEATON: nodding True enough, but wolves are highly migratory. They could have wandered in from another state, driven by impulse or strong enough memory. : SCOTT: surprised Wolves have memories? : DEATON: Longer-term memories, yes-- associated with primal drive. See this one here? : STILINSKI: Yeah. : DEATON: Those are claw marks. A wolf would have gone for the throat or the spinal cord with its teeth. : STILINSKI: So, what do you think, it's a mountain lion? : DEATON: I don't know... A wolf could chase down its prey, hobbling it by tearing at the ankles, and then the throat... BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: cheerfully Is my beautiful, talented, and wonderful son actually bringing me dinner? : SCOTT: smiling Thought you wouldn't mind skipping the cafeteria tonight... : MELISSA: You are the most thoughtful, loving, most conniving little con-artist ever. You are so not getting the car tomorrow night. : SCOTT: groaning Mom... : MELISSA: What? There's a curfew-- no car. But, I will take this. Love you! : SCOTT: Love you, too... : SCOTT: Mr. Myers? Are you okay? : MELISSA: What the hell are you doing in here? Get out! Now! Go! Go, go! HALE HOUSE : UNIT 16: radio It looks pretty deserted, dispatch. Did you want me to take a look inside? : DISPATCHER: radio Unit Sixteen, it's county property. Orders are to make sure it's vacant. : UNIT 16: radio I don't... I don't think anyone's home. : DISPATCHER: radio For the love of God, Sixteen, go inside and see if anyone's there! : UNIT 16: radio Copy that. : UNIT 16: Don't do that. : UNIT 16: Okay, I'm coming, I'm coming... : SCOTT: I know you can hear me. I need your help. : SCOTT: sighing Okay, I know I was part of you getting arrested... and that we basically announced you being here to the Hunters... I also don't know what happened to your sister... but, I think I did something last night. I had a dream about... someone... but someone else got hurt. And, it turns out that part of the dream might have actually happened... : DEREK: You think you attacked the driver? : SCOTT: Did you see what I did last night? : DEREK: No. : SCOTT: Can you at least tell me the truth? Am I gonna hurt someone? : DEREK: bluntly Yes. : SCOTT: Could I kill someone? : DEREK: Yes. : SCOTT: Am I gonna kill someone? : DEREK: shrugging Probably. : DEREK: sighing Look, I can show you how to remember. I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. But, it's not gonna come for free. : SCOTT: What do you want? : DEREK: You'll find out. But, for now, I'm gonna give you what you want. Go back to the bus. Go inside. See it, feel it... let your senses-- your sight, smell, touch-- let them remember for you. : SCOTT: That's it? Just-just go back? : DEREK: Do you want to know what happened? : SCOTT: I just want to know if I hurt him. : DEREK: pointedly No, you don't-- you want to know if you'll hurt her. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Hey, no-- just me. Someone needs to keep watch. : STILES: scoffing How come I'm always the guy keeping watch? : SCOTT: Because there's only two of us. : STILES: Okay, why's it starting to feel like you're Batman and I'm Robin? : STILES: scoffing I don't want to be Robin all the time! : SCOTT: exasperatedly Nobody's Batman and Robin any of the time. : STILES: offended Not even some of the time? : SCOTT: sighing Just stay here. : STILES: groaning Oh, my God! Fine. : STILES: muttering Come on! Come on! : SCOTT: urgently Go! Go! Go! Go! ON THE ROAD : STILES: Did it work? Did you remember? : SCOTT: Yeah, I was there last night. And the blood? A lot of it was mine. : STILES: So, you did attack him? : SCOTT: No. I saw glowing eyes in the bus, but they weren't mine-- it was Derek. : STILES: What about the driver? : SCOTT: I think I was actually trying to protect him. : STILES: frowning Wait-- why would Derek help you remember that he attacked the driver? : SCOTT: That's what I don't get. : STILES: It's gotta be a pack thing. : SCOTT: What do you mean? : STILES: Like an initiation. You do the kill together. : SCOTT: sarcastically Because ripping someone's throat out is a real bonding experience? : STILES: reassuringly Yeah, but you didn't do it! Which means you're not a killer! And it also means that-- : SCOTT: excitedly I can go out with Allison! : STILES: offended I was gonna say it means you won't kill me... : SCOTT: Oh, yeah. That, too. ARGENT HOUSE : LYDIA: judgmentally Mmm, pass. : LYDIA: Pass. : LYDIA: Let me see... Pass. : LYDIA: Pass. : LYDIA: Uh, pass on all of it. : LYDIA: sighing Allison, respect for your taste is, uh, dwindling by the second... : LYDIA: satisfied This. : ALLISON: scoffing Dad? Hello? : ARGENT: sheepishly Right. I'm sorry. I completely forgot to knock. : LYDIA: flirtatiously Hi, Mr. Argent... : ALLISON: Dad? Do you need something? : ARGENT: I wanted to tell you that you'll be staying in tonight. : ALLISON: scoffing What? I'm going out with my friends tonight. : ARGENT: Not when some animal out there is attacking people. : ALLISON: appalled Dad. Dad, I'm, uh-- : ARGENT: It's out of my hands. There's a curfew. No one's allowed out past 9:30PM. : ARGENT: Hey, no more arguing. : LYDIA: sarcastically Someone's Daddy's little girl... : ALLISON: rebelliously Sometimes... But not tonight. : LYDIA: What are you doing??? : ALLISON: Eight years gymnastics. : ALLISON: Are you coming? : LYDIA: exasperatedly ...I'll take the stairs. SUBURBAN LANES BOWLING ALLEY : SCOTT: nervously You look like you know what you're doing... : ALLISON: shrugging Used to bowl with my dad. When was the last time you bowled? : SCOTT: Uh, at a birthday party... : SCOTT: quietly ...When I was eight. : LYDIA: fakely I'm so bad at this. : LYDIA: impressed Somebody brought their A-game. : SCOTT: Good job. : JACKSON: You're up, McCall. : ALLISON: You can do it, Scott. : ALLISON: irritably Jackson? Mind shutting up? : JACKSON: wheezing I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm just flashing back to the words, "I'm a great bowler..." : ALLISON: Maybe he just needs a little warm-up. : JACKSON: scoffing Yeah. Maybe he just needs the kiddy bumpers. : ALLISON: annoyed Just... just aim for the middle. : JACKSON: snidely How about you aim for anything except for the gutter? : ALLISON: Let him concentrate. : SCOTT: muttering Come on, just one pin, please... : JACKSON: laughing Great job, McCall! Man, you are a pro. : ALLISON: Don't worry. We only just started. : : : : : : ALLISON: gently Scott, you're thinking too much. : SCOTT: sheepishly I know. I'm sorry. I'm ruining this. : ALLISON: reassuringly No, no, not at all! : ALLISON: wryly But, I wouldn't mind shutting them up... so, just clear your head, and think about something else. : SCOTT: Like what? : ALLISON: Anything. : ALLISON: seductively Think about me... : ALLISON: smirking ...Naked. : LYDIA: What did you say to him? : ALLISON: Uh, I just gave him something to think about... BEACON HILLS GAS STATION : ARGENT: Nice ride! : ARGENT: Black cars, though... Very hard to keep clean. : ARGENT: I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice, you want to take care of it, right? : ARGENT: Personally... I'm very protective of the things I love. But that's something I learned from my family. : ARGENT: ...And you don't have much of that these days... do you? : ARGENT: There you go. You can actually look through your windshield now. : ARGENT: See how that makes everything so much clearer? : DEREK: sarcastically You forgot to check the oil. : ARGENT: nodding Check the man's oil. : HUNTER: Looks good to me. : ARGENT: fakely Drive safely. SUBURBAN LANES BOWLING ALLEY : ALLISON: proudly That is seriously amazing! : ALLISON: Jackson, uh, how many strikes is that? : JACKSON: jealously It's six... in a row... : SCOTT: shrugging Something just clicked, I guess. : ALLISON: Maybe it's natural talent. : LYDIA: I could use some natural talent. : LYDIA: flirtatiously You mind helping me out this time, Scott? : SCOTT: obliviously No, you're good. Go for it. : LYDIA: irritably Thanks for the vote of confidence. : JACKSON: Hey, I'll help. : LYDIA: snidely How about I just try this on my own? : LYDIA: ...I think I'm getting the hang of it. : ALLISON: pointedly That was sort of perfect form. : LYDIA: dumb Was it? : ALLISON: quietly Maybe you should stop pretending to suck just for his benefit. : LYDIA: sarcastically Trust me-- I do plenty of sucking just for his benefit. : SCOTT: Nice shot, man. : SCOTT: sighing Listen... I know we both didn't want to be here. But the thing is, we don't have to hate each other. : JACKSON: bluntly I don't hate you. I just don't believe you. : JACKSON: You know, you've got everyone thinking everything's fine and normal about you, but I know something's off. You cheated tonight. : SCOTT: frowning How do you cheat in bowling? : JACKSON: shrugging I don't know. But you did. And I don't know if it's steroids, or something weirder... : JACKSON: I'm guessing something weirder, since it's pretty obvious that you're a freak. : JACKSON: So, don't think for a second I've given up on finding out what your little secret is. : SCOTT: nervously I don't have any secrets. : JACKSON: scoffing Yeah, you do. And here's the other thing-- I don't know why, but I think whatever it is you're hiding, you don't want her to find out about it, either. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : DEREK: Open your eyes. : DEREK: Open your eyes. : DEREK: Look at me. : DEREK: What do you remember? : GARRETT: weakly Hale... : DEREK: How do you know my name? : GARRETT: sobbing I'm sorry... : MELISSA: Girl, I am outta here. There's a DVR at home full of unwatched TV waiting to remind me how ridiculously single I really am... : MELISSA: urgently Rose, call a code! Room one-thirty-seven! ARGENT HOUSE : SCOTT: nervously So, uh, do you think we could hang out again soon? : ALLISON: smiling Definitely. But, I have to admit something... : ALLISON: Um, I'm not big on group dates... So, next time, just the two of us. : SCOTT: smiling I could totally handle more of that. : ALLISON: happily Great. : SCOTT: Allison? : ALLISON: smiling And I could handle more of that. MCCALL HOUSE : MELISSA: Hey, Scott? I'm gonna go to... sleep... : MELISSA: screaming Seriously? Stiles, what are you doing here? : STILES: exasperatedly What am I'' doing? God, do either of you even play baseball? : MELISSA: ''overwhelmed What? : MELISSA: Can you please tell your friend to use the front door? : SCOTT: obliviously But we lock the front door. He wouldn't be able to get in. : MELISSA: pointedly Yeah, exactly. : MELISSA: And, by the way, do either of you care that there's a police-enforced curfew? : SCOTT & STILES: simultaneously No. : MELISSA: incredulously No. : MELISSA: sighing All right, then. Well, you know what? That's about enough parenting for me for one night, so good night. : SCOTT: frowning What? : STILES: hesitantly My dad left for the hospital fifteen minutes ago... : STILES: It's the bus driver. They said he succumbed to his wounds. : SCOTT: confused "Succumbed?" : STILES: sighing Scott, he's dead. HALE HOUSE : SCOTT: yelling Derek! I know you're here! I know what you did! : DEREK: calmly I didn't do anything. : SCOTT: You killed him! : DEREK: impatiently He died. : SCOTT: Like your sister died? : DEREK: My sister was missing. I came here looking for her. : SCOTT: You found her. : DEREK: I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me. : SCOTT: I think you killed them both. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the Sheriff. : DEREK: That was cute. : DEREK: sighing I didn't kill him. Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine. : SCOTT: incredulously This? This is all your fault! You ruined my life! : DEREK: impatiently No, I didn't. : SCOTT: You're the one that bit me! : DEREK: irritably No, I'm not. : SCOTT: shocked What? : DEREK: I'm not the one that bit you. : SCOTT: ...There's another. : DEREK: It's called an Alpha. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I? We're Betas. This thing is more powerful, more animal than either of us. My sister came here looking for him. Now I'm trying to find him. But, I don't think I can do it without you. : SCOTT: frowning Why me? : DEREK: Because he's the one that bit you. You're part of his pack. : DEREK: It's you, Scott. You're the one he wants. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 1 Category:Unfinished Transcripts